


You're My Home

by Ink_Gypsy



Series: Sanctuary Singles [18]
Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: AU, Birthday, M/M, Sanctuary Universe, Sean Astin/Elijah Wood - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 12:26:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12653502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: Sean worries that Elijah doesn't really like living in such an isolated area.





	You're My Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Primwood](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Primwood).



> Part of my Sanctuary Universe. Written as a gift for a friend's birthday.

[](https://imgur.com/eqdZrH9)

“Elijah,” Sean asked, “you’d tell me if you got tired of living here, wouldn’t you?”

“Sure,” Elijah replied, “but it’s not going to happen.”

“It might,” Sean suggested. “I know with the internet and the phone you’re feeling connected to the world again, but someday you might not enjoy being so isolated from other people.”

“Maybe,” Elijah considered. “Are you starting to feel that way, Sean? You said you and Daniel used to live in the city, right?”

Sean nodded “Yes, we lived most of the year in the city, basically because Daniel had his office there. Plus he enjoyed all the culture the city had to offer. Great restaurants, theatres, museums, concert halls.”

“You didn’t like those things?” Elijah asked.

Sean shrugged. “I enjoyed them well enough, but I could exist just as happily without them. Daniel was the cosmopolitan one, and since I could write anywhere, it really didn’t matter to me. So we stayed in the city, and spent a month here in the summer. I think Daniel knew I preferred the solitude of this place, so he made sure I’d own it free and clear after he died.”

“You never want to go back?” Elijah asked. “Not even for a visit?”

“Maybe for a visit, and it may come to that when Tilda can’t travel anymore, but I’m thinking about you, Elijah.”

“What _about_ me?”

“You know I love our life here,” Sean explained, “but sometimes I feel selfish keeping you away from your friends, and from Hannah.”

“You’re not keeping me away from anyone, Sean.” Elijah looked sheepish. “Okay, I didn’t like it when I first got here. I couldn’t get used to the quiet, or you.”

“Me?” Sean asked in surprise.

Elijah nodded. “I couldn’t figure you out. You were the first guy I’d ever met who didn’t have an angle, who just wanted to help me, but as I learned to trust you, I started to understand the kind of man you were, and why you liked it here. Then I fell in love with you, and when I found out you felt the same, I realized that it’s who you live with, not where, that matters. If you decided to move back to the city, I’d be fine with that, as long as we were together.”

Sean said skeptically, “I suppose if I decided to pitch a tent in the woods and expected us to live there, you’d be fine with that, too.”

“Of course I would because you’re the one who makes this place home to me.” Elijah smiled. “No,” he corrected, “not just this place. Any place we’re together does because _you’re_ my home, Sean. Don’t you know that by now?”

For a moment Sean just stood there, too moved to respond. Instead, after a moment had passed, he just opened his arms, and when Elijah came into them, he murmured, “Welcome home, Elijah.”


End file.
